


Sex on the beach.

by dykezamomattel



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut, beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 18:17:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16792204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dykezamomattel/pseuds/dykezamomattel
Summary: Danny wants to go to the beach, Roy doesn't. Eventually they go and Danny gets a surprise





	Sex on the beach.

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another of my crappy fanfics that I wrote on tumblr. Based on a prompt for smut on the beach. Enjoy x

Roy never liked the beach. He hated the sand between his toes and the air smelled like dead fish. Everyone was always so excited about the beach and how they loved the wind, the smell, the sand and just laying there doing absolutely nothing. But Roy would rather stay at home, and work on a new gown. That’s why Roy loved living in New York City, busy city, busy people and no beaches. But when he and Danny became closer than ever and eventually a couple, Roy decided to please his partner and move to Los Angeles. He didn’t regret it, it was still a busy city with busy people. But the beach, that damn beach. Danny asked Roy to go, almost every single day. Because unlike Roy, Danny was one of those people who got excited about the beach. Just laying there, in his swimming thongs, tanning and just doing nothing.

“Baby, can we please go to the beach today?” Danny whined. Roy groaned and rolled his eyes.

“If we go now, will you stop asking every fucking day?” Roy asked and Danny nodded his head, smile creeping on his face. “Fine. Then we’ll go. But only because you are annoying as fuck, asking everyday.” Danny squealed like a little kid and threw his hands around Roy’s neck. He plastered his face full with kisses.

“Thank you. Thank you. Thank you.” Danny said, still kissing his lover’s face. Roy pushed him away.

“Yeah, whatever. Get your shit and let’s go.” He said and slapped Danny’s ass. Danny excitedly ran to their room to get their stuff and within minutes he was back and ready to go. Roy was about to walk to their room to get his stuff as well but Danny stopped him.

“I got your stuff as well, baby.” Danny said and he dragged him outside towards their car. Roy got the bags from Danny and put them in the trunk. Danny already said in the passengers seat and waited for Roy to drive off to the beach. It was crowded on the road and Danny was getting impatient.

“This is taking too long.” Danny whined, for the tenth time. Roy groaned.

“I know, baby. We’re almost there.” Roy said and Danny sighed. Roy was thinking of a plan to get Danny back for his whining. He looked at Danny from the corner of his eye, his face propped up on his hand, staring out of the window into the distance. Danny looked so perfect, the sunlight shining on his face and his skin glowing. Roy was the luckiest person on the world with his lover. But still the fact that he could leave him for someone younger than him, was always finding a way to creep into his head. Roy shook his head and focused on the traffic in front of him, that were finally driving again. Danny shot up like a dog when he felt the car move and smiled at Roy. Danny put his hand in Roy’s lap and sighed when they were finally going full speed again towards the beach.

They arrived about fifteen minutes later and got out of the car. Danny took his shoes off and ran towards the beach, probably already looking for a place for them to lay down and sun bathe. Roy got the things from the car and locked it. He walked towards the beach, not bothering to take off his shoes now. He would just do that when they found a spot. Roy’s eyes scanned the beach and not even able to find Danny. He just walked on to the sand, eyes still scanning the crowd. How hard was it to spot his lover? Normally he would find him within seconds. Roy turned around and looked in the back of the beach, maybe that Danny found a more quiet place, and sure he did. He was all the way over in the back, near a tree but still in the sun. Roy smiled and walked towards Danny, who had his back to Roy, so he didn’t actually see him coming. Roy sat down their stuff and wrapped his arms around Danny. Danny’s got tense but relaxed when he knew who it was. Danny turned around and wrapped his arms around Roy’s neck. Danny placed a small kiss on Roy’s lips.

“Do you like the spot I picked?” Danny asked Roy, letting go of his neck. He gestured to the place they were standing on.

“It’s great. Not much people around here. I like it.” Roy said and they started laying out stuff. Danny took off all his clothes and was already in his swimming clothes.

“I have to go to a stall and change.” Roy said and Danny nodded. A few minutes later Roy was walking back towards their spot and spotted Danny from a distance, laying on his bright pink towel with black, revealing swimming thongs. Roy almost got turned on, only by the view. Roy swallowed and continued his journey to their place. Roy’s blue towel was also spread on the floor and Roy laid down.

“You got a revealing thong here, baby.” Roy whispered and Danny started smirking, not looking at Roy.

“You like it?” Danny asked. Roy groaned and turned on his back, Danny knowing that Roy liked it. Danny continued to lay on his stomach, obviously on purpose, so his perfectly round ass was still on display. Every now and then someone would walk past and stare at it, and that made Roy slightly jealous. He had to do something about it. After a few hours, the sun started creeping on their spot and Danny wanted protection from the sun.

“Willow, can you put sunscreen on me?” Danny asked and Roy nodded. He grabbed a bottle sunscreen from the bag and sat up. Roy sat on Danny’s legs and started rubbing the sunscreen on his back, giving him a little massage. Danny bit his lip, suppressing a slight moan. Roy knew what he was doing, reacting his jealousy on Danny’s body. Showing everyone else Danny was his. He stopped his massage to put more sunscreen on his hands and Danny whimpered.

“Relax, baby. I’m not done yet.” Roy said and started massaging his lower back, casually teasing the edge of his thongs with his finger tips. People walked by, probably staring, but Roy didn’t mind. He shifted further down Danny’s legs and started massaging Danny’s ass. Tracing his index finger slowly over his moon tattoo and fully putting his hand on his butt cheeks, giving them a slight squeeze. Danny let out a stifled moan.

“Please, keep doing that.” Danny whispered and Roy happily obliged. He kept massaging Danny’s ass and Danny slight raised his butt against Roy’s palms. Danny’s member was now semi hard, gripping the edge of his towel tight in his hands. Roy smirked, liking the results of what he was doing to his lover. People are no longer passing by, probably decided to let them be. It was weird because Roy never was a person to show PDA in public, but his jealousy was getting out of hand. Roy massaged Danny’s ass and Danny kept moaning in ecstasy. Danny closed his eyes and bit his lip. A small part of his mind was worried about all the people watching them but the other part was getting more turned on by the fact that people that could see them. Roy ran his fingers over the little piece of fabric between Danny’s butt cheeks, putting a little more force of the fabric above his entrance, making Danny jerk under his touch.

“What are you doing Roy?” Danny whispered. Roy smirked, and went back to massaging his back.

“Nothing,” Roy said, but he leaned forward and whispered in Danny’s ear. “I just wanted to show everyone you’re mine.”

“So, you’re jealous?” Danny askes, getting more aroused by the thought of his lover getting jealous because people were only looking at him. Danny wanted to turn around but Roy pushed him back down.

“I want to look at you. Roy, please.” Danny begged and he knew Roy had a weakness when he begged. Roy sighed and lifted his weight off Danny’s legs and let him turn around. Roy looked down and Danny’s big doe eyes stared back at his. Roy’s eyes trailed down his lovers body, stopping right above his thongs. Roy put one of his black painted nails over his crotch and the other one on his stomach, leaning forward.

“What do you want me to do?” Roy said, his lips hovering above Danny’s. Danny shifted his head, checking if someone was watching, but the beach was already getting empty. People were walking around, gathering their stuff and not even bothering to look at them. Danny’s gazed went back to Roy’s.

“I want you to fuck me.” Danny barely whispered. Roy turned his head.

“I can’t hear you.” Roy said , gripping Danny’s bulge a little bit harder. Dann whimpered and held back a moan.

“I want you to fuck me.” Danny said, louder this time but not too loud for everyone to hear. Roy smiled and kissed Danny’s plump lips.

“All you had to do, was ask.” Roy said, letting his fingers trail down Danny’s body. He stopped above the edge of Danny’s thongs. Danny wiggled under his touch, eager to let his erection free. Roy gave in and hooked his thumps under the soft fabric, pushing the thong down and Danny’s erection was freed.

“You’re so hard for me baby.” Roy said and traced feather light circles on the head. Roy licked his lips, but Danny stopped him. He pushed himself on his elbows, hands flying to Roy’s swimming trunks. He pushed them down, revealing that Danny wasn’t the only one who was turned on by this whole thing. Danny sat further up, to reach the bag, and pulled lube and condoms out.

“You dirty little slut, you prepared this.” Roy said, getting the stuff out of his partners hands and onto his member.

“Duh, you think I actually wanted to swim? I bought these thongs just to piss you off. And I guess it worked.” Danny giggled. Roy’s hands now traced the outside of Danny’s entrance, not yet pushing it in. Danny moaned and that only motivated Roy more. He picked up his speed and pushed a finger in, Danny’s body shuddered but relaxed instantly. Roy soon added two and two turned three. Danny’s slender fingers, wrapped around his own dick, were slowly going up and down.

“Roy,, please.” Danny begged. Roy didn’t think twice before slowly entering his lover, hitting his prostate. Danny yelped and Roy looked down. Danny shook his head and kept touching his own dick. Roy slowly moved his hips, to the slow rhythm Danny was stroking his dick. Danny’s hips started moving with Roy’s and the moans became more frequent. Danny picked up his pace, and Roy found a steady rhythm and kept moving his hips.

“So, good Roy.” Danny said in between the pounding. Their bodies slapped together, the beach empty. No one to watch, they were alone. Danny’s moans became louder and Roy was getting more audible. Roy bend over and put his hands on the ground, fully slamming his body against Danny’s. Danny’s hand was going faster up and down his head, other hand gripping Roy’s short dark hair.

“Baby, harder. I love you.” Danny moaned. “I-I’m close.” Danny mumbled. Roy nodded and slammed his dick against Danny’s prostate. Danny wrapped his legs around Roy’s sweaty body, trying to get him closer than Roy already was.

“Close.” Roy said, gritting his teeth and moaning loudly. Before he could say more, his hot cum shot into the condom but Danny still felt the hot liquid inside him. He moaned loud.

“Roy, baby..” Danny whispered and his hand jerked hard, shooting his load on Roy’s tanned chest. Danny breathed heavy and watched at the sky. Roy rolled off Danny, taking the condom off and lifting his swimming trunks. He propped up on one elbow and looked at Danny, who was still mesmerized by the sky.

“I have to admit, this was a good idea. We should do it again.” Roy said and Danny chuckled. He shifted his gaze into Roy’s eyes and smiled.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it.” Danny laughed and leaned up to kiss Roy.

“I love you Daniel.” Roy said, lifting his other hand to intertwine his with Danny’s.

“I love you too Roy.” Danny said and they stared at the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment or message me on Tumblr!
> 
> @dykezamomattel


End file.
